


Whispers In The Dark

by LoveFandoms828



Series: 💜♡ Black Hat x female ocs of mine [Villainous] Stuff 🎩 [3]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Affection, Attraction, Coldness against warmth, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demon/Human Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Hopeful Ending, Implied Relationship, In Love, Intimacy, Kissing, Lovers, Older Man/Younger Woman, References to Blood Drinking, Romance, Secret Relationship, Slight gentleness, Staring, They secretly are, Touching, closeness, referenced sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: 'Despite the lies that you're making. Your love is mine for the taking. My love is. Just waiting. To turn your tears to roses. I will be the one that's gonna hold you. I will be the one that you run to. My love is. A burning, consuming fire. You'll never be alone. When darkness comes, I'll light the night with stars. Hear the whispers in the dark. You'll never be alone. When darkness comes, you know I'm never far. Hear the whispers in the dark.'[Black Hat x female oc] ♥️
Relationships: Black Hat (Villainous) & Original Female Character(s), Black Hat (Villainous)/Original Character(s), Black Hat (Villainous)/Original Female Character(s), Dr. Flug (Villainous) & Original Female Character(s)
Series: 💜♡ Black Hat x female ocs of mine [Villainous] Stuff 🎩 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710808
Kudos: 5





	Whispers In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> ⚤ ♡ 🎩

It's been many months since Ella had started to work here, almost a year. This human female liked to be around all of them, especially Dr. Flug (who she has a great friendship with, they could talk about anything to each other) and Black Hat. 

Especially him. 

Ella had a relationship with that eldritch demon, Black Hat. 

Which they kept secret from others, even those three in the mansion. That darkened place. 

They are very close. So they were only a certain way around each other when they're alone. When it was just them. A special bond that can never be broken (at least in their eyes) and they would like to keep it that way. Always. 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

Ella was in another room, by herself. She sat down in front of a piano. That was raven black and carved beautifully, to each and every perfect detail. 

She smiled as she played it's sweet tune. It's music has always attracted her, ever since she was a child. She had dreamed about playing it. Now, years later, she does. Every day. Even for her love. 

Ella heard it as someone walked in, quietly even. Probably to not disturb this beautiful music, that made her get a slight smile. 

'Speak of the devil and he shall appear.' she thought, silently. 

She hummed softly, with her quiet voice. 

Black Hat had a smile as he walks over to her. In a silent way. 

Ella just smiled again, a bit more, when this demonic being wraps his arms around her. She didn't mind that chilly feeling with the icy breath he had. 

Black Hat noticed that Ella moved to stand, he lets her do this. 

Ella seemed to appreciate it. She goes over to a couch (that has a red shading) in there, sitting down now. 

Black Hat got closer to her again, after he sits with Ella, next to her. He seems glad, even slightly happy, noticing it as Ella stays where she was. 

Then, he saw her getting close to him as well. 

"I love everything about you, Black Hat. Your eyes, especially when they get that shade of red, your dark gray skin, this coldness, even your sharp teeth of a mint green tint. Your personality too, the kind you only show me when we're alone. That real you." Ella talked quietly yet genuinely, meaning it. She told him this. 

Ella wrapped her arms around him, almost tightly yet comfortably, holding Black Hat close. She was taking in his scent. She loved his cold body. 

Just like Black Hat was loving her warm touch. 

Everything felt nice and peaceful. 

Black Hat just stayed there, where he was. He also gets close to Ella, slowly. 

Ella did the same thing too, once more. She leaned in, kissing him on the lips, as she rested her hand on Black Hat's neck in a gentle way. 

Black Hat takes in that appearance of Ella's while he stared at her. Silently, deeply. 

He gazed over, into these blue eyes of hers and soft pale white skin. He hummed in a quiet (almost soft mixed in the low tone of voice) way. After that, he closed his eyes. Which are shaded of a crimson red. 

Ella was also staring at him. She hums out, softly, in that kiss. 

After that, she's closing her eyes, for a few seconds. 

A silence between them now. It's nice again, especially in that feeling. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**_That Night, hours later -_ **

They are in this demonic eldritch's room, on that bed. Both of them were alone together again, like earlier. 

Ella was lying down, on her back. She lets him get close. Like she always does. 

Black Hat leaned down, putting his sharp teeth against Ella's neck. He thinks about if he drank her blood, how it would taste. He heard Ella shiver in a silent way. 

Although he just rested these teeth there, instead of biting down into Ella's pale skin. He thought about something. He didn't want to hurt Ella. So he only kissed that skin there, almost leaving a slight dark mark. 

Then, he puts his arms under her and lifted Ella without much trouble. With her body being so thin, she wasn't heavy at all to him. 

That eldritch demon and this human female weren't naked or bare skinned. Just in their underwear. Ella in her gray bra and panties, while Black Hat had on boxers. Which are shaded dark, black like part of his aesthetic. 

They are sitting upwards together now, still in that bed. They sat there with each other, a blanket wrapped around their lower halves. 

Their bodies are against each other, warmth on that coldness. 

Black Hat wraps his arms around Ella, again, although not too tightly. He was holding her close. 

Ella likes Black Hat's touch, it being cold and slightly gentle. Dare she think, affectionate. 

She snapped out of her thoughts. She leans against him, putting her head on his chest. She just rested there. She closed her eyes, for a second or two. She hummed softly and quietly. 

Black Hat didn't seem to mind it. He just stayed there and watched her. He touched Ella's darkened long soft hair, gently again. He puts it through his fingers. 

His eyes on Ella. He stared at her, silently, deeply. He still holds Ella. He listened to Ella's breathing and calm heartbeat. He was truly intrigued by her. He let his mind wander, faded into thinking for a bit. He was also closing his eyes (it only showed with the visible one), after that. He loved this quietness. 

It seemed like, for awhile, they just stay here. In each other's presence. That calmness. 

There was a silence between them again. This moonlight shined down on them, that illuminated their bodies. 

It was nice and peaceful, especially during that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> One of the scenes is similar to a part that happened in 'Assassins Pride', a reference to it 💙 & Thanks for reading this 💜 I hope that you all enjoyed it :)


End file.
